Oh My God! I'm Pregnant!
by KC Clark
Summary: This is the pre-quel to "Tiffany & Teddy's Grand Adventures: Year 1". Hermione finds out she's pregnant. Written for Sarah because you asked and I hope you like it. Rated for safety because I'm not really sure. This is a ONESHOT!


_**Oh My God, I'm Pregnant!**_

_**N/A:**__ This is a story for a special friend of mine Sarah. This is the story I promised to write for you because you are such a dear reviewer and because you were nice enough to apologize for that unintentionally mean review. Thanks girl, you're a sweetheart._

_**Summary:**__ Hermione is pregnant and she must tell Severus…A oneshot set between "First Comes Marriage" & "The Grand Adventures of Tiffany & Teddy: Year 1". This is a belated pre-quel._

_**--**_

Madam Pomfrey had worried about her for a little over thirty minutes after she had arrived at the hospital wing. Hermione had fainted while walking out of the great hall with Harry and Ron. She didn't even remember it. She had been talking to them, scowling them for something or another (probably something to do with her husband), and the next thing she knew she was being shaken awake by a concerned looking Severus Snape. The group of students who had gathered around her looked on in utter terror, afraid that something had happened to her. After the events of the final battle, one would guess that Hermione's poor person couldn't take much more.

Now she lay looking at the white curtain draped around the bed where she lay in the hospital wing. Having found nothing outwardly wrong with her Poppy had decided to run a few tests. Just to be on the safe side she had promised her before she left to gather the things she would need. When she returned the older witch carried a single vial of potion. One look at it told Hermione exactly what it was. She had seen Severus brewing a batch of it only a few days ago.

"Poppy, you honestly don't believe me pregnant do you?" Hermione asked, though she and Severus had been sleeping together quite regularly since the final battle she didn't think that she could be pregnant. She had missed her cycle last month but surely that didn't mean anything. She had never been regular before. Poppy gave her a look and handed her the vial. Hermione took a deep breath and pulled the stopper from it. She sniffed the swirling purple liquid and found that it didn't smell all that bad, kind of like grapes actually. She looked up at Poppy who was standing beside the bed patiently waiting.

"If you're pregnant a blue ring will appear above your abdomen. If you're not then there won't be a reaction." She explained as she went about straightening up the bedside area. Hermione looked at the bottle once again and, after taking a big breath, praying that there would be no reaction, she tipped the vial back. As soon as it hit her stomach a bright blue ring appeared over her abdomen. She squeaked a bit and would have fainted again had Poppy not been there to catch her.

"Well Mrs Snape, it appears your pregnant. Congratulations."

Hermione stared at the blue ring that hovered above her stomach. She was complete flabbergasted. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with Severus' baby.

"How could I be..." she trailed off when Poppy gave her a look.

"I don't think I should have to explain to you how you came to be pregnant Mrs Snape. Are you not happy about this?" Hermione shook her head, then nodded, shook, nodded, shook, until finally she just stopped moving.

"I'm not quite sure how I feel at this moment." She muttered as the blue ring began to slowly fade away. Oh God! It wasn't that she wasn't happy about being pregnant it was just that she didn't know how she was going to tell everyone. Harry and Ron would have to know because she was incapable of keeping a secret from them, for the most part. And of course, her parents would have to be notified because this would be their first grandchild and they'd been dropping hints ever since Hermione and Severus had went to visit them after the war ended. She had to tell Severus...Oh God! Severus, she had to tell Severus. She looked out the window at the sunny sky. The bright, cheerful day seemed to mock her. There was no way that she could be pregnant. She couldn't be have a baby, she thought as she made her way out of the hospital wing with instructions to come back to see Poppy in a couple of weeks. She had said she would contact St. Margo's and have one of the Midwives come to see her at the school so she won't have to travel.

She was going to have a baby!

--

For the rest of the day Hermione was in a daze. She was pregnant. She only had two more months and she'd graduate but she was still pregnant. What if Severus didn't want a baby? Sure they had talked about it on several occasions but what if he thought now wasn't a good time? What if he...

She trailed off as she started down the corridor that lead to her and Severus' private rooms. She would simply act as if nothing was wrong until they were officially alone for the evening after dinner, then she would tell him about the baby. But as soon as she walked through the door she saw him in one of the high backed chairs in front of the fire. He was reading the last page of the _Daily Prophet_ and didn't appear to have heard her come in. But she knew better, he always knew when he wasn't alone. It came from living so many years looking over his shoulder.

Hanging her robes on the hook by the door she started toward the bedroom to change for the evening without saying anything to him. He raised his gaze to her as she passed and she knew that he could see she was upset. Hell, she could never hide her emotions around him, she was physically incapable of it.

"You might as well tell me what's going on." He stated calmly as she stopped at the bedroom door and turned to face him. Her face was red from crying and he could see barely banked tears in her eyes. "Is it Harry? Ronald? One of the other students? Just say the name and I'll take care of them, love." It was meant to be a joke but she apparently saw no humor in it. She looked everywhere in the room but at him and he felt an instant wave of panic. He knew he should have gone to the hospital wing with her. There must have been something wrong.

He was out of his chair in a flash and by her side. He gently took her in his arms and cradled her against him. Every horrible possibility running rampant through his mind. She was dying, no, she had some kind of incurable disease that would eventually kill her. Every possible scenario he could think of ended with him being alone without her began to run through his mind. He felt tears sting the backs of his eyes and closed them against their onset. He would not cry until he knew for sure.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered against his shirt. He felt everything in him go still. Gently he pulled her back from him and looked at her. Had she really just said...no, it was his imagination...there was no way she could be...

"Pregnant?" Saying the word as if it were a question. She nodded her conformation. He stood there for a moment, no reaction. She had just began to worry that all her suspicions had been right when he scooped her into his arms and twirled her around. His laughter filled the air and she felt as if she were flying. He was happy, he always laughed when he was happy now.

"So you're happy about this?" She asked, still not quite sure that she was ready to believe it. He stopped and put her down. His eyes twinkled with happiness and he was grinning like a fool. He wanted to shout it from the roof tops. He was going to be a father!

"Of course I'm happy. Why won't I be?"

"No reason," she shrugged and allowed herself to be picked up once again and twisted around in the air. Her laughter joined in with his as he carried her back toward the bedroom and dropped her ever so gracefully on their large bed. She smiled up at him as he climbed on behind her and kissed her lips. She watched as he kissed his way down her jaw and neck, between the valley of her breasts to finally come to a stop at her belly. He brought his hand up and cradled it gently, as if he could hold the life that grew inside. He smiled and pressed several kisses to her stomach. He laid his head there and for a few moments they were both silent. She reached down to play with his silky hair (something she had taken to doing when they were laying together) and he rubbed her belly in slow circles.

Perfect, things were going to be absolutely perfect. She knew that she should never have doubted Severus' want for a family. How many times in the last few weeks had they talked about it? Dozens, she was sure. He wanted to start a family with her, wanted to know the joy of holding something that was his and that no one could take away from him.

"How far along are you?" He asked as he shifted and rose back up to lay beside her, sharing her pillow. She smiled and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Poppy said that I should come back in a couple of weeks to see a Midwife. She's going to contact St. Margo's and have them send someone so we don't have to travel. But I'd guess that I'm about two months or so along." She reached down to lay her hand over his that was still on her belly. The gentle smile he sent her made her heart melt. He had become such a softy since their marriage and she honestly won't want it any other way. She had loved him mean, and now she loved him tender. She loved him any way she could get him. Now if she could only figure out a subtle way to get him out of those damned teaching robes and naked before they left for dinner...

But her plans were cut short when he rose from the bed and reached down to help her up.

"Come on, lets go up to the Great Hall. I can't wait to tell everyone." He said as he lead her out of the bedroom and toward the front door. She barely had time to reach up and grab her robes before he was dragging her out the door and up the corridor toward the Great Hall. She struggled to get back into her robes and had only managed it before they burst into the hall. People looked up and several students stared as Severus lead the way to the staff table at the front of the room. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender all watched them as they walked by. Harry gave her a look but she didn't have time to say anything to him.

They took their usual seats a few spots down from Dumbledore and McGonagall. Severus smiled at everyone as he pulled Hermione's seat out for her and took a seat in his own. Dumbledore lend forward and looked down at the two.

"Might I inquire if everything is alright Severus?" He spoke softly as he watched the other man practically glowing in his seat.

"Everything is perfectly alright Headmaster. Hermione and I have some rather big news to share with you, with everyone." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Hermione who smiled nervously, McGonagall smiled at her in a way meant to sooth her but it didn't really work.

"Well, by all means," Dumbledore picked up his knife and tapped the side of his glass to draw the few students who were not staring attention. Everyone quited and turned to look at the old man at the front of the room. He didn't rise from his seat as he spoke but he commanded attention none the less. "It has just been brought to my attention that Professor Snape and Mrs Snape have something to share with us. Severus?" He said turning the room over to the man who stood up and smiled down at her. She simply smiled back and looked over at where her friends sat. Well, so much for telling them in private.

"Hermione has just found out today that we are expecting our first child." The entire room erupted in cheers and several students yelled out their congratulations toward them. Ron's mouth dropped open, Harry smiled at her, Ginny burst into tears, and Lavender was rattling on about something to Ron who was paying her no mind. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the noise quickly settled back down to silence.

"I believe a toast is in order," he said and this time rose from his chair to stand. Rising his glass he watched as all the other's in the Great Hall followed suit. Hermione finally stood up and raised her own glass, though her legs threatened to buckle from the massive case of nerves she was experiencing. She always hated being the center of attention. Though with the way she had always acted in class one would not have known it. "To Mr and Mrs Snape, may this child bring great joy and happiness to your life."

A resounding _cheers_, filled the room and within minutes thing was back to normal. Except that now there was speculation as to what the baby would be, what they would name it, as well as bets being placed on when it was due. Hermione smiled as she saw Lavender say something to Ron that had him turning bright red. She would have to invite them all down for tea later tonight so they could discuss things more in depth. Looking over at Severus she saw him with that same goofy grin on his face. Her heart swelled at the sight. He was so handsome when he smiled, and it was so good to know that she had it in her ability to make him smile. Though for a while it had been tough, she had eventually coaxed it out of him and these days he smiled more readily and was more kind to everyone. Some were still suspicious of him but for the most part the students opinion of their greasy git Potions master had changed tremendously.

Who knew one little woman could have so much effect on a man?

**THE END!!**


End file.
